1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watering controllers and more particularly to a controller for use with a plurality of electrically or hydraulically activated valves for automatically regulating the time, location, and duration of lawn, shrub, and drip watering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sequential indexing controls for activating multiple station control apparatus are well-known in the art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,227; 3,040,228; 3,227,821; 3,224,912; 3,291,922; 3,305,649; and 3,878,345. U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,227 to Hauser discloses a timing device provided with a plurality of stationary timing units disposed in a generally circular orbital array, one for each station being operated. Means are provided for orbitally moving an indexing part or timing cam to register successively with the various orbitally disposed stationary timing units. Driving means propel the timing cam between the stations at selectable rates of speed. Each timing unit is provided with a projectable timing part and means associated therewith for adjusting the part to selectd positioned of projection into the path of the indexing part or timing cam, as it is periodically brought into registry with each unit. A timing period duration is determined by the length of time required for the timing cam to contact and pass a projected timing part of an individual timing unit. The further the timing part is projected into the path of the cam, the longer the interference therebetween and the corresponding timing period continues. Upon the timing cam contacting or interfering with the timing part, the driving means are made to operate to move the timing cam at a pre-selected relatively slow orbital advance past the timing units. The timing period is ended when the cam passes the timing unit, losing contact with the projected timing part. Then, the indexing or driving means is made to advance the timing cam at a more rapid rate to the next station. An indicator scale calibrated in units of time is normally provided on each timing unit to show the setting of the projectable timing part and indicate the duration of the timing period thereby established.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,228 to Hauser describes a device which allows greater accuracy in adjusting and determining the duration of a timing period for certain pre-selected ranges of a timing period or portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,821 to Hauser discloses a device in which stationary printed electrical circuits and sliding electrical switch means are employed with an orbitally moving timing cam and a plurality of individually adjustable timing units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,912 to Hauser is directed to an improvement in the construction of the aforementioned devices wherein the accuracy of the device is not advesely affected by rough handling. Circuit plate means of electrically nonconductive material are rotatably mounted below the timing units in spaced opposed relation to the timing units such that each of the wiper or contact arms of the timing units contacts the surface of tbe plate means. Electrically conductive circuit paths are disposed in the surface of the plate means and are contacted by the individual wiper or contact arms in a predetermined manner during rotation of the plate means below the timing units. Such circuit plate means is mounted on the main shaft of the timing device with motor means adapted to rotate the shaft and thereby the circuit plate means. Electrical circuit means are provided for selectively connecting the motor means, operating the shaft, with a source of electrical potential in response to registry of the electrically conductive paths in the rotating circuit plate means with the timing unit wiper or contact arms. The engagement of the electrical circuit paths on the circuit plate means with the individual timing unit contact arms therefore controls the rotation of the main shaft of the timing device which in turn controls the operation of an associated multiple station control device. In its operation, the timing device, through its main shaft, constantly operates the mechanism of the control device between selected rates of speed suitable for timing and indexing operations. The main shaft of the timing device and therefore the mechanism of the control device are inactive only when the timing device is at the "off" setting and not in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,922 to Hauser provides an improvement in which the control device being operated is actuated between successive stations during indexing periods but is maintained stationary or in a dwell stage during timing periods so that stationary contacts between electrical contacts, fluid contacts, etc., employed in the control device are affected during an entire timing period.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,649 to Hauser discloses a timing disk and assembly having flat wafer-thin timing units to allow more timing units to be placed on a given disk than would be possible in prior arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,345 to Hauser discloses another variation on timing units in which the cam face is of such shape that the duration of deflection of the lever by the cam face of a timing unit is variable depending upon the location of the cam face toward or away from the center of the timing device.
All of the above patents concern sequential indexing devices for controlling multiple station systems. Once these devices are started, they run through the entire sequence of stations. Separate clocks have been utilized to automatically start the indexing controls at desired times. An example of such a day and hour controller is U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,539 to Hauser. A day timer disk is located inside a drum-type hour timer which is driven by an electric motor. The day timer disk is advanced once a day by an indexing pin. Switch actuators are located at the hour positions on the hour wheel and the day positions on the day wheel. A controlled device such as the indexing devices disclosed in the preceding series of patents is activated only when a switch actuator at one location of the hour timer activates an hour switch and a switch actuator at one location of the day timer simultaneously activates a day switch to provide an electric circuit to the controlled device. A holding means is provided to prevent disorientation of the day timer disk between respective days except during indexing.
Integration of electrical circuitry of the day and hour timers with the indexing switches has generally been ignored in irrigation controllers. Functional limitations have, therefore, been inherent in prior product designs. Usually only one kind of function could be selected on any given day.
The day and hour timer designs were based on clock configurations. Therefore, automatic watering operations where alternate day or every third day sequences were required by governmental authorities for the purpose of saving water became impossible. At best, the chosen alternate day or third day sequence was selected on the day timer wheel and then the day timer wheel had to be manually reset every week.